edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ's)
Frequently Asked Questions This page is work in progress. It aims to inform new users, and old alike of any questions that cause confusion among players. If you would like to see a question published here- please leave your question in our designated forum. Further work will be done on this page to ensure that is up to the Wiki's standards. '' '''For now, content that is featured is taken from the Official Site. It may not be the exact copy of the information published there but we aim to accurately represent any content here.'. __TOC__ Game Questions * What is Eden Eternal? Eden Eternal, Eden, or EE as commonly known, is a completely free-to-play anime styled MMOPRG developed by X-legend and published by Aeria Games. This is a social game with a persistent world, encouraging players to actively to team up with other players to achieve goals and have fun! * Is this game free? Yus! Eden Eternal is free-to-play. *''Where can I download Eden Eternal?'' Eden Eternal is available to download here. Ensure your PC is compatible with the game by first checking the System Requirements. *''How many characters can I create on one account?'' :For further reading, see the chapter in our Beginner's Guide on Character Creation Aeria account holders are able to create 3 characters. *''How do players control the movement of their characters?'' :For further reading, see the chapter in our Beginner's Guide on Controls Eden Eternal supports both the WASD and Point-to-click system. This allows players can choose whichever method they prefer, or use a combination of both. *''How many class are there? And what are they?'' :For further reading, see the chapter in our Beginner's Guide on Classes and Races There are a 5 different branches of classes, and 3 classes per branch for a total of 15 classes. Not all classes will be available at the start of the game. *''Are there pets?'' :For a basic overview, of non-specific class pets, see our section in the Beginner's Guide on Pets Yuppo! Throughout the game you will find a selection of cute and loyal pets to follow you around and help collect you loot, as well as give you a buff! *''Is there PvP (Player versus Player) in this game?'' Players can engage in 1 on 1 duels also 10 vs. 10 or 15 vs. 15 battlefields. Players can also participate in Guild vs Guild combat in Territory Wars. *''How do I level?'' Leveling is based on completing quests in a player-versus-environment (PvE) combat. Defeating monsters and adventuring through dungeons are good ways of gaining experience (EXP). Eden Eternal has two types of achievable experience in order to level: Character Level and Class level. It's important to note that your Class level is separate from your Character level. Your active class levels up whenever your character levels up. *''What is the maximum level/level cap?'' The current level cap (as of the Latest Patch) for both players and classes is level 55. This is not the final cap, and the cap will increase in future updates. *''How do I sell my stuff?'' You can sell unwanted items at a NPC vendor. Additionally, the Auction House is accessible from Aven, Eden Eternal's capital city. Players can also trade items directly with other players. *''How does the currency system work?'' The currency in Eden Eternal is tiered. It follows the gold/silver model in increments of 1000. This means 1000 silver is equal to 1 gold.